The task of placing a clean sheet on a bed is a time-consuming effort for many individuals. Typically, it is difficult to prevent the twisting, turning, and/or other movement of a bed sheet(s) when an individual is occupying a bed. When a bed sheet is displaced in an undesired position, the individual has to spend additional time and effort to place the sheet back into the originally desired position. Some individuals also suffer from interruptions in their sleep and/or from restless nights if their bed sheets are subject to displacements and/or if they are required to place the displaced sheets in their originally desired positions.
Previous systems or devices permit a bed sheet to be secured in place even if the occupant moves on the bed. For example, the following patent-related references disclose various approaches for securing a bed sheet on a bed: U.S. Pat. No. 3,092,848; U.S. Pat. No. 4,891,856; U.S. Pat. No. 5,218,729; U.S. Pat. No. 6,457,194; U.S. Pat. No. 6,907,628; U.S. Pat. No. 7,467,428; U.S. Publication 2004/0060113; and U.S. Publication 2008/0289104. While these systems or devices are suitable for their intended purposes, these systems or devices may require many parts and/or many components, may be mechanically complicated, may be difficult to use or assemble, may be relatively larger in size, may require customized or/and expensive manufacturing parts and/or methods, may be subject to wear-and-tear or breakdowns due to structural complexities, and/or may be expensive for a consumer.
Based on the above discussion, the current technology is limited in its capabilities and suffers from at least the above constraints and deficiencies.